Better
by Lily levia
Summary: Because, sometimes the bitter things is better. Like our farewall… Hunhan's sad story/GS/Romance-Family/Marriage Live/Hurt
1. Chapter 1

Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak, menahan nafas.

 _"_ _Dengan ini, Pengadilan Negeri Seoul telah mengabulkan dan mengesahkan perceraian diantara Nyonya Xi Luhan dengan Tuan Oh Sehun._

Dan suara tiga ketukan palu yang mengiringi seolah membuat dunianya berhenti saat itu. Setetes air mata menggenang, jelas Luhan sadar bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan meski ia yang meminta hal menyakitkan ini untuk terjadi di usia pernikahannya yang menginjak tahun keempat.

Seorang anak kecil berlari menerobos masuk. Membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa masih ada seseorang yang mesti ia bahagiakan. _Haowen_ …

Haowen langsung menubruk kedua kaki namja yang ia sebut "Appa". Dengan senyum sumringahnya ia berkata. " Appa, mulai hali ini Haowen janji tidak akan mengganggu appa. Haowen tahu appa tidak menyukai saat Haowen meminta untuk ditemani belmain". Diberikannya mobil mainan berwarna merah yang didekapnya kepada Sehun. "Haowen ingin mengembalikannya".

Sehun menerima mobil mainan itu dalam diam. "Haowen juga janji akan menjaga umma dengan baik dan tidak akan nakal agal umma tidak menangic".

Ada lubang kasat yang Haowen buat di hati Sehun.

 _"_ _Kenapa rasanya sakit seperti ini?"_

Dengan ringannya, Howen berbalik menuju sang umma yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Dipeluknya Luhan. "Umma, ayo kita pulang. Haowen cudah tidak sabal ingin melihat lumah balu kita".

Luhan memeluk Haowen begitu erat. Ia yakin bila anak lelakinya tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya membuat ia semakin sedih. "Sayang, maafkan umma". Diciumnya pipi sang anak. "Ayo, kita hidup lebih baik lagi".

Tanpa ada salam terakhir sebagai bentuk perpisahan, Luhan berjalan keluar ruang persidangan meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu sendirian.

 _"_ _Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?"_

 _TBC/End?_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 ** _FFn ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Adapun Casts dalam FFn ini adalah milik mereka pribadi dan keluarga mereka._**

 ** _Chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk readers:_**

 ** _Hunhantime_**

 ** _LisnaOhLu120_**

 ** _Nisaramaidah28_**

 ** _Exorlandia_**

 ** _Cici fu_**

 ** _Rly._**

 ** _Ruixi 1_**

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_**

 ** _SelynLH7_**

 ** _Ohsehawnn_**

 ** _Marc1220_**

 ** _Ty Kim_**

 ** _Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua._**

 ** _Best Regards, Lily Levia_**

"Umma…" panggil Haowen yang masih asyik menikmati lollipop warna-warni di pinggir tempat tidur kamar orang tuanya.

"Hmm,.." Luhan menggumam kecil.

"Apa lumah balu kita cebecal lumah kita yang dicini?"

Degh,

Luhan menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya yang masih sedari tadi membereskan helai-helai pakaian yang sedang ia pilah. Setetes air mata jatuh.

Dengan susah payah, Luhan mencoba mejawab. "Tidak sebesar rumah ini, sayang. Tapi umma pastikan lebih nyaman".

"Jinjja?" pekik Haowen.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya keras. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri."Ne…". Sayangnya, Haowen terlalu polos untuk bisa melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Luhan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat putra satu-satunya itu.

"Apa Haowen bica belmain sepuasnya?" tanya Haowen lagi seolah belum puas untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tentu, sayang" jawab Luhan sambil melihat kearah putranya yang kini berganti posisi merebahkan badan diatas ranjang.

"Belalti, Haowen juga bica mengganggu umma? Cecuka Haowen?" . terdengar lengkingan tawa Haowen yang menggemaskan.

Dengan tergesa, Luhan menghampiri dan mendekap Haowen. "Apapun itu…asal kau bahagia". Dan tumpahlah semua air mata yang tadi sempat Luhan tahan.

Haowen menjauhkan pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Membawa kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup pipi tirus yang sangat suka untuk ia kecup. Diusapnya air mata Luhan, lalu menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. "Umma, jangan menangic lagi, ne. Haowen beljanji tidak akan nakal. Haowen beljanji celalu menemani, umma".

Luhan mengangguk. Diciuminya kedua tangan Haowen. "Saranghae…nae adeul".

"Hmmm" balas Haowen menampilkan _eye smile_ miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua, Luhan-Haowen telah siap diruang tengah dengan satu _handbag_ ditangan Luhan yang terlihat ringan tak berisi dan memang sengaja Luhan lakukan. Ia benar-benar memantapkan hati untuk meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki dan tidak ingin membawa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. _Sang mantan suami._

Untuk terakhir kali, Luhan memandangi rumah megah itu sekali lagi, dan menatap potret pernikahan dirinya dengan Sehun yang terbingkai besar di ruangan itu. Menerbitkan senyuman hambar Luhan. _"Selamat tinggal, Sehun"_ lirihnya dalam hati.

"Cha, kita siap" ujar Luhan seceria mungkin.

Haowen tak kalah sumringah menyambut senyum serta uluran tanga Luhan. Bersama, mereka melangkah meninggalkan rumah besar Oh.

"Umma…"lirih Haowen seketika memberhentikan langkah Luhan juga.

"Ne?, ada apa, _baby_?". Luhan melihat jelas kegusaran pada raut wajah Haowen.

"Apa Appa akan baik-baik caja?"

Luhan tersenyum getir. "Ne. Appa akan baik-baik saja".

"Apa Appa akan melindukan kita?"

"Umma tidak tahu, sayang" jawab Luhan sendu.

"Appa tidak kecepian jika kita pelgi?"

Luhan berjongkok untuk menayamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang putra. Mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Appa punya banyak orang. Appa akan baik-baik saja, sayang".

Haowen merunduk dan menatap bergantian wajah sang umma dan boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi ia tenteng. "Umma, boleh Haowen membelikan boneka ini untuk Appa?. Haowen….Haowen takut Appa kecepian, umma".

Lagi, Haowen dan segala kepolosan serta kebaikan hatinya membuat luka di hati Luhan kian mengangga. Bagaimana Haowen masih peduli kepada sang Appa yang bahkan tak mau sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Umma…" panggil Haowen menyadarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Bukankah itu boneka kesayangan Haowen?. Jika diberi ke Appa, bagaimana dengan Hoawen? Apa Haowen bisa tidur tanpa _Mr. Bunny_? Tanya Luhan sambil menyebut nama kesayangan boneka Haowen.

Haowen menatap kembali boneka kelinci berwarna merah jambu yang sedikit lusuh dan terdapat sedikit jahitan di badannya.

"Haowen punya umma. Jadi boneka ini untuk Appa, ne" jawab Haowen diluar dugaan. Ada rasa hangat menjalari hati Luhan mendengar putranya begitu menyayangi dirinya. Luhan mengangguk dan mengizinkan Haowen kembali berlari menuju pintu utama dan meletakkan boneka kelinci itu disana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Haowen meletakkan pula selembar kertas dibawah boneka.

"Mistel Bunny, jaga Appa Haowen baik-baik, ne. salanghae" ucap Haowen lalu mengecup pipi boneka. Dan Haowen kembali berlari kearah Luhan yang sedang menunggunya.

"Nyonya, mari saya antar" Ujar salah satu orang yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Oh. Taecyon. Dia sopir yang memang disiapkan untuk mengantar kemana saja sang nyonya pergi.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Taecyon oppa". Memang Luhan terbiasa memanggil sang supir seperti itu sekalipun Taecyon pernah menolaknya karena ia beranggapan bahwa sebutan Oppa tidak sewajarnmya diberikan sang majikan pada bawahan seperti dirinya. Itu terkesan akrab, menurut Taecyon.

"Tapi…" belum sempat Taecyon membantah penolakan, Luhan lebih dulu menyela.

Sambil tersenyum Luhan mengatakan " Aku bukan lagi Nyonya Oh, oppa. Kau tak perlu mengantar atau apapun itu. Tugasmu selesai. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik".

Kalimat perpisahan itu selesai dengan cepat dan lugas berbarengan dengan Luhan yang mengajak Haowen untuk segera pergi. "Kajja, Haowen~"

TBC~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Beberapa adegan di chapter ini berisi kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar~**

.

.

.

.

REPOST….

Maaf karena kesalahan posting chapter tadi malam~saya tidak lihat-lihat lagi...maaf ya….

.

..

.

"Wo ho…apa yang terjadi dengan sanjangnim kita ini, hyung?" seru si namja berkulit tan- _Kim Jongin_ dengan hebohnya saat memasuki salah satu ruangan paling disegani di gedung Brilliant. Inc. Salah satu perusahan besar di Korea Selatan yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan. Ia langsung menghampiri namja yang tengah serius menatap layar Laptop dari balik kacamata.

Park Chanyeol, namja lain yang jauh lebih tinggi enggan menimpali ucapan Jongin . Dia berjalan santai memasuki ruangan dan langsung mengambil duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung sang pemilik gedung.

"Jika kau berkata yang tidak penting, kau bisa langsung keluar dengan pintu yang sama saat kau masuk, Kim".

"Ekhm.." Jongin memperbaiki sikapnya dan berjalan menjauh menuju sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. "Hyung, apa Sehun sedang mengalami PMS?" bisik Jongin pelan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia masih enggan menanggapi celotehan Jongin, itu hanya memperburuk mood Sehun."Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang".

Sehun melirik Jam yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendesah berat.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat banyak gurat kelelahan di wajah Sehun.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbanting keras, menampilkan sosok yeoja mungil dengan perut membuncit berjalan penuh emosi dan terlihat mengerikan. Dibelakang sang yeoja, anak lelaki kecil berumur 5 tahun mengikuti.

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras menjadikan suasana diruangan kembali tegang.

Sehun merasakan panas menjalari pipi putih pucatnya yang kini memerah akibat tamparan yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Terlihat dari darah segar yang spontan keluar dari hidung bangirnya.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Chanyeol kaget dibuatnya.

"Umma…" lirih anak lelaki yang kini mulai menangis karena ikut terkejut dengan suara yang dikeluarkan sang Appa.

"Jongin, tolong bawa Jesper keluar" titah Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti Jongin.

"Berhenti disana, Yeol!" teriak Baekhyun bercampur tangis.

Tak mau memperparah keadaan, Chanyeol menuruti kemauan sang istri yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan dengan air mata dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia belum memahami apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu marah kepada Sehun.

Buagh~

Baekhyun melempar sebuah boneka kehadapan Sehun. "Kau pasti tahu boneka siapa itu, huh?" hardik Baekhyun. "Haowen…" lirih Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada keponakan dan sahabatku, Sehun?" ledak Baekhyun dan sekali lagi melempar benda yang ternyata selembar kertas yang sudah lecak.

Sehun membuka kertas yang dilemparkan Baekhyun. Tatapanya berubah kosong saat melihat tulisan berantakan khas anak kecil. _Appa~,_ dilengkapi tanda hati yang besar dan potret seorang lelaki dewasa, dan seorang anak kecil yang menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja.

"Kalian bercerai?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan linangan air mata.

"Bukan aku yang menceraikannya" jawab Sehun nyaris tak terdengar.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Ah~ benar. Pasti Luhan yang menggugatmu. Tapi, pernahkah kau bertanya mengapa Luhan melakukannya?"

Sehun terdiam. Saat ini otaknya tumpul untuk diajak berfikir.

Merasa muak dengan keterdiaman yang Sehun tampakkan, Baekhyun kembali meradang. "Katakan, dimana Luhan sekarang?"

Saat Baekhyun kembali hendak beranjak menampar Sehun, Chanyeol bertindak lebih cepat dan menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang meronta dalam dekapannya.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Ingat kau sedang mengandung" bisik Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Minggir, Chanyeol!. Biar sepupumu ini juga merasakan kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Sayang, ku mohon tenanglah, ne" Chanyeol kembali berbisik dan kali ini berhasil menghentikan amukan Baekhyun.

Baru beberapa detik berlalu, satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka keras. Kali ini menampilkan seorang yeoja yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun tengah berjalan penuh amarah. Sedang dibelakangnya terlihat Jongin kewalahan menghadapi sang yeoja.

"Kyungie~ ku mohon jangan seperti ini, ne. Ingat, ada baby kita disini" ucap Jongin sembari mengelus pelan perut yeoja bernama Kyungie yang tak lain adalah sang istri.

Plak~

Tak disangka elusan Jongin dihempas kasar oleh Kyungsoo, nama asli istri Jongin.

"Diam, kau Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Biar ku beri tahu sedikit bagaimana Luhan tersakiti".

Plak!

Kali ini bukan tangan Jongin yang menjadi korban kekasaran Kyungsoo, melainkan pipi Sehun yang ditampar untuk kedua kalinya ditempat yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya. Jongin menatap horror kelakuan istrinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kepalanya berkedut keras tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dan kekautan yang dimiliki yeoja-yeoja mungil diruangan itu.

"Kau, benar-benar BAJINGAN, Sehun!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. "Jika Luhan tak bisa untuk sekedar mengungkapkan kekecewaan hatinya, biar aku yang mewakilinya".

Plak!

Dan lagi, untuk kedua kali Kyungsoo menampar pipi Sehun. Kali ini pipi sebelah kiri. "Kupastikan kau menyesal karena telah menyakiti Luhan".

"Kau~" geram Sehun.

Menayadari emosi Sehun yang terpancing, buru-buru Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menyingkir.

"Sehun~ jangan" desis Jongin mencoba memperingatkan.

Di keadaan yang serba genting, terdengar Baekhyun mengerang.

"ARGHHH~"

"Baek…baek…apa yangn terjadi?" pekik Chanyeol histeris melihat sang istri kesakitan sambil memeganggi perutnya.

"Baeki~" lirih Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang kini merosot dilantai.

"Sakit sekali, Yeol~" rintih Baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah, sayang" sahut Chanyeol sambil mencoba membopong tubuh Baekhyun. "Jongin, kita ke rumah sakit" .

Jongin mengangguk. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun. "Kita selesaikan urusan ini nanti" ucapnya sebelum melesat keluar ruangan.

"Appa~" teriak Jesper yang berdiri didekat meja sekretaris Sehun. Jongin tadi sempat menitipkan Jesper ke Sekertaris Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo dating.

"Kyung~ tolong bawa Jesper" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki cepat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Imo~kenapa umma?" tanya Jesper yang berjalan sambil dituntun oleh Kyungsoo. mustahil Kyungsoo untuk menggendong Jesper ditengah kehamilan dirinya yang menginjak usia 5 bulan.

"Umma Jesper baik-baik saja sayang~" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran anak lelaki Baekhyun. "Kita berdoa untuk umma Jesper, ne" .

"Eumm" angguk Jesper .

Selang beberapa jam kemudian di salah satu ruang inap _Seoul International Hospital._

"Imo~nae yeodongsaeng neomu yeoppo~" puji Jesper dengan suaranya yang lucu. Ia menatap penuh kekaguman pada buntalan warna pink yang tengah digendong Kyungsoo.

"Ne…adikmu sangat cantik, Jesper" balas Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa lembut melihat bagaimana Jesper mencium kembali pipi merah adik perempuannya yang baru dilahirkan beberapa jam lalu.

"umma, ayo telepon Haowen. Aku ingin menunjukkan adik baruku" seru Jesper antusias.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya. Diremasnya tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Senyum yang tadi berkembang berubah masam seketika saat disinggung masalah Haowen oleh Jesper, anaknya sendiri.

"Kita akan menelponnya nanti, ne. Jesper lihat, adik bayi menguap? Dia sangat mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yeol. Ku harap kau bisa menemukan Luhan dan Haowen secepat mungkin" lirih Baekhyun sambil mencoba membendung air mata.

Diusapnya bahu Baekhyun . "Aku akan berusaha menemukan mereka" janji Chanyeol.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Bagaimana, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol segera setelah Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan kerja miliknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin berada dalam satu perusahaan, dimana Chanyeol sebagai CEO dan Jongin sebagai wakilnya.

Nampak Jongin dengan penampilan frustasi. "Aku belum bisa menemukan Luhan dan Haowen, hyung".

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan keterampilan IT-mu untuk melacak keberadaan mereka?" hardik Chanyeol sambil mendekat dan memberi minuman berkaleng pada Jongin yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. "Percuma saja kau digelari master dari universitasmu dulu".

"Ck..lidah tajammu menyamai Kyungsoo" timpal Jongin sebelum menenggak minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau pekerjakan untuk melacak keberadaan Luhan di China?".

Jongin menggeleng lemah. "Belum ada titik terang".

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menghela nafas dalam. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika Baekhyun bertanya lagi tentang Luhan. Aku ingin dia fokus dengan pemulihan paska persalinan. Aku khawatir ia dilanda stress".

Jongin mengangguk. "Akupun sama. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri tahu, hyung jika Luhan sangat berarti untuk istri kita. Aku tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Luhan dan Sehun. Bertanya kepada sepupu itu mu pun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa".

"Kita tahu jika selama ini Sehun tidak berlaku baik kepada Luhan maupun Haowen. Pernikahan mereka bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Semua terjadi karena kebodohan Sehun",

"Apa orang tua Sehun perihal perceraian ini?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa mereka belum tahu".

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi kedua orang tuanya. Mereka begitu menyayangi Luhan".

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel milik Jongin bordering menampilkan id istrinya, Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Jongin…"_ suara Kyungsoo yang lirih bergetar membuat Fikiran Jongin kacau seketika.

"Yeobo…ada apa?" tanya jongin dan selanjutnya terdengar isakan dari Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah tegang Jongin ikut merambati Chanyeol yang duduk tidak nyaman. Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon singkat, Jongin segera berdiri dan memakai kembali jas nya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, hyung. Jaejoong imo dilarikan kesana".

Setibanya dirumah sakit.

Jongin dan Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Oh Yunho, ayah Sehun.

Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di tempat tunggu ruang IGD. Didekapnya tubuh mungil sang istri. "Jongin~"isak Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja".

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang. Dia pasti kelelahan. Samchon sudah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia memaksa untuk ikut" ujar Yunho kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah, kami pulang. Kabari kami tentang perkembangan keadaan Jaejoong imo" balas Jongin sebelum undur diri.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi samchon?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Yunho.

Pria paruh baya yang masih tampan diumurnya yang sudah menyentuh angka lebih dari setengah abad itu menahan sedikit geram dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Imo mu terkena serangan jantung. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentang perceraian Sehun saat ia berkunjung untuk memberikan kejutan atas kelahiran Baekhyun".

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Apa itu benar, Chanyeol?, Sehun dan Luhan telah bercerai?" tanya Yunho.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami pun baru mengetahui setelah 3 hari sidang perceraian mereka".

"Lalu dimana Luhan dan Haowen?. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka".

"Aku dan Jongin belum bisa menemukan mereka berdua".

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho."Luhan dan Haowen tidak ada di rumah?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk tak berani menjawab dengan suara. Pamannya begitu tampak mengerikan.

Dan disaat yang tak tepat, Sehun muncul dengan wajah yang makin memucat terlebih saat bersitatap dengan wajah ayahnya.

TBC…..

 _Review_ dan masukan dari kalian sangat membantu untuk tetap semangat _publish_ chapter selanjutnya. Jangan malas _review_ ya _guys…. See you next chapter_ ~


End file.
